Dichos (y hechos) de Viokue
¡Yo no he dicho jamás esas cosas! – Viokue, mintiendo una vez más. - ¡Dadadadadada, dada, dadaaaaaaaa…. DADADADADA! – Tu mente después de leer este artículo. - Interesante… - Miguel de Cervantes, pensando en su próximo plagio. - Creo que lo he comprendido todo… ¿La del FBI sabía que ellos estaban detrás de esto? – Homer Simpson sobre su déficit de atención. Después de intensas deliberaciones con sus múltiples personalidades en el puesto de mando de la Enterprise, que Spock alquilaba por problemas financieros (le debía favores sexuales al poderoso y respetable sindicato de los Chorizos Almendrados), un servidor (no sabemos todavía cual, pululan muchos por el Internés) se ha decidido a crear el primer artículo serio y verídico de esta nuestra amada enciclopedia. Mecagüenla. Se me acaba de quemar el asado. Por tanto, tenemos el orgullo de presentar, por primera vez y en exclusiva, una selección perverpediana de las mejores citas y refranes de ese divino-satánico ser autodenominado Viokue. Advertencia de seguridad ADVERTENCIA: Leer las siguientes frases puede provocar cáncer de colon, daños extramentales irreversibles y la proliferación de oxiuros en las fosas sépticas de Camelot, lo que nos lleva a recomendar encarnizadamente su lectura inmediata. ¡Que comience el espectáculo! Dichos, pero no hechos todavía (gracias al cielo) "Lo descubrí mientras me autoasfixiaba para darme placer." "Hoy me he levantado húmedo" "Hola, soy el protocolo de Kyoto. ¡Respétame, y no como hacen los americanos!" ''(en realidad una frase original de PerverPediante, que Viokue plagió de forma descarada en uno de sus viajes espacio-temporales) ''"Qué comentario más jocoso, has alcanzado el clímax del humor..." "Me llamo Spock." "Quiero tus gónadas." "La última agencia en la que entré, quebró."' ''"Hola, soy EL Proyecto del Genoma Humano." "Vengo de Sión. Saludos, terrícolas." "Sí, con la Enterprise... o el Halcón Milenario, no me acuerdo." "Soy un gayer." "No tengo diccionario, me lo comí." "Toca clase de sodomía con cualquiera que se preste." "Yo me autofustigo con un machete." "¡Alguien ha infestado el abrevadero!" "¡Hay una serpiente en mi bota!" "Vienen unos niños... ¡Es la cena! ¡Cacemos la cena! Ven aquí, chaval, que te voy a dar chuches." "Me van a echar del país. Me van a llevar a aguas internacionales y me van a tirar allí." "Te podías hacer una guayola." "¡Pardiez!" "Las amebas han dejado de existir, el Reino Ameba de León ya no existe." "Mis alter-ego: el doctor Ano y Villa Erección." "He dicho cosas cultas como... <<¡uh!>>." "Las amebas están en las últimas porque han llegado los oxiuros." "Yo en el fondo soy normal." "Me echaréis de menos cuando me vaya a mi planeta." "Pon la tilde en la T." "Emiliano me gusta; ponlo, ponlo." "No me manteéis, estoy aquí dejando mi legado." "Me reproduzco por esporas." "Mi pene es bífido y bípedo." "¡Mira, un tubo fálico de carne!" "Ahora mismo te están creciendo un montón de Vioques por dentro; en nueve meses, darán sus frutos..." "Déjame ese boli-ameba." "Cuanto más me toques, peor." "Nos va a sodomizar... ¡Bien!" "Es resistencia pasiva, mira: bababaaah, bababah..." "Va un caracol y derrapa. A la vez mil, te descojonas vivo." “Donnerwetter!” "Si el coche de batman se llama batmovil, ¿como se llama el teléfono móvil?" "¡¡Emiliano, me han dicho que tu hermana esta jamona!!" "¡Hola!" "Pues si no nos van a explicar nada para eso me voy a mi casa a mirar el suelo" ''(''con movimiento pendular de sus extremidades superiores) "Mira, mira, soy muy bueno en griego" (ejercicio en blanco y un 1 en el examen) "¡¡Esto es un tonto de remate y gol!!" "Yo me levanto siempre a las 5 de la mañana para estudiar... Ufff, qué largo es esto... Me tendre que estudiar algo hoy." "¿Que peli es esta: <>? ... ¿Joder, no lo sabéis? ¡Titanic! Era evidente..." "You are a horrible." "Yo sé mucho inglés, mira: <>" "En mi familia somos muy cultos porque vamos a museos. Como el Museo del Jamón." "Ala, me voy a mi planeta a nadar un rato." "Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido un virus el que lo ha cambiado." ''(tras sabotear la PerverPedia mediante videos de Rafa Corega) ''"A ver si no se entera de que es mentira." ''(disimulando, después de la frase anterior) ''"Me pido ser suicida." "Si hablas, no conduzcas." "Ahora toca clase de plantar judías... ¿Vosotros no hacéis eso? Yo lo hacía de pequeño, las plantaba en algodón, pero no crecían... Echaba ahí todo el cocido y las judías empezaban a matarse unas a otras." "Iba a decir que construían naves espaciales para mandarlas a Sión, pero quedaba muy... normal." "Hoy estoy sembrado." "Quiero coito con usted... Eso es registro formal, ¿no?" "Es una mofa tras otra, una chanza continua" (Después de enseñarle una noticia y decirle "léelo") "¡No, lelo tú! Jo, jo..." "Digo cosas jocosas como... <<¿Es esta la cola para las prótesis pélvicas?>>" "¿Qué hacéis aquí todos desnudos? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué hacéis vestidos? Eso esta mal, muy mal..." "Apúntatelo en el pene o, en su defecto, en el pene" "Pídele un poco de savia bruta a Diego, que está haciendo la fotosíntesis" "¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Estás haciendo el diario de bitácora de la nave?" "Nos llevan a ver al líder... ¡Por fin comienza nuestro viaje, el líder nos ha reclamado!" "¡¡¡Por las vacuolas!!!" "Me vuelvo a mi planeta, que ya he copulado bastante a Emiliano. Mírale qué feliz después de la sodomía... Lo raro es que ya no se puede sentar." "¡Bien, vamos a ver el partido de fútbol de filósofos!" "Mira, me he acoplado a esta viga." "Eso es una caca. Es un tío que descubre un sitio y luego se conquista. Y entonces aparecen sitios nuevos, y ya no hay sitios viejos. Y hacen muchas cosas." (sobre el descubrimiento de América) "¿Te sabes ya eso? Si es muy fácil, es de un tío que era gay, y llega a un sitio donde había muchos más gays, y él era el gay mayor" (sobre la conquista de América) "Me niego, mi dulce caramelito" "Mi hermana tiene veinte años terrestres... Es una moza de buen ver, pero no tanto como yo. Jo, jo, mira que aires me doy..." "En mi familia son todos normales menos yo. Cada vez que entro en casa, me echan" "Vas por la calle diciendo <>, hasta que te ponen una camisa de fuerza y se te quita toda la tontería" "Cataluña is not Spain" "Espero que llevéis bien lo de griego, porque no os voy a decir nada. Luis, no me preguntes que no te voy a decir nada. El 10 sera solo mio, jojojojojo." "No podemos hacer el examen, se cancela porque han puesto chinchetas en las sillas y no podemos sentarnos." "Me gusta tu registro." "NO" "Los niños de hoy en día no saben levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para estudiar. Solo saben tocar la flauta, y el plumier, y ya está." "¿Qué es el arte? Morirte de frío." "Toma las definiciones de arte, están todas ordenadas. Y fecundadas." "Emiliano...¡Ay! ese 7,5 no me ha gustado nada asi que... despelótate y dame placer para compensarlo" "¿Has suspendido, Luis? Te cambio mi 7 a cambio de sexo" "No existían filósofos, solo había un pene gigante que echaba esperma y plantaba gente. Esa es mi única fe." "Había orogénesis fálicas." "¿Es esta la cuarta dimensión esa que dicen?" "La vi un día y dije <>. Y me bajé los pantalones" "Están así, en su mundo ameba." "Pinto pinto gorgorito... ¡Te toca, quítate la ropa! ¡Venga, ¿a quién le toca ahora?!" "Tienes menos imaginación que una cabra rodeada de penes." Hemos tenido problemas de edición con esta sección, pero como es una enciclopedia gratuita, os jodéis y esperais a que aprendamos informática o regrese Luke Elqueandaporelcielo de buscar al enano ese verde y arrugado y nos eche una mano. Fin Pues eso. Que no hay más. Que fin. 1. bálano 2. carajo 3. cipote 4. cola 5. chorra 6. falo 7. glande 8. mango 9. miembro viril 10. minga 11. nabo 12. órgano viril 13. picha 14. pija 15. pijo 16. pilila 17. pito 18. polla 19. porra 20. rabo 21. tranca 22. verga (Este artículo está de puta madre y en crecimiento globular continuo, así que como se te ocurra tocarlo conocerás la ira de los indestructibles Hijos del Mal de Villatripas de Arriba.)